Iseng 3: Revenge in Night
by MidnightSolitaire
Summary: Fanfic yang berbasis dari Trilogi Iseng 1 dan 2 milik LunarMetacore, Percakapan tak jelas para jagoan KH pun berlanjut di tengah gelap dan dinginnya malam. Things go ngaco here and bersimpah akan gombal (?). Berani review bahkan baca yang satu ini?


Disclaimer:

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix

Story:

Iseng 3: Revenge in Night © MidnightSolitaire

Story taken from:

Iseng 3: Scene in Night © LunarMetacore

Warning: Gaje, OOC, Typo, bahasa kurang baku, dan kegaringan

yang maknyuss~ berkeliaran dimana-mana.

* * *

Re: Sora dan Kairi Night Scene

Sora: Kali ini akan terasa sakit...

Kairi: Uhhm...

Sora: Kau sudah siap Kairi?

Kairi: I-Iya...

Sora: Oke ini dia... Nah! sekarang gigimu udah kecabut...

* * *

Komentar Sobat: Membuat panik saja kalian ini... *Riku

* * *

Re: Roxas dan Namine Night Scene

Roxas: Anda mau minum apa Nona?

Namine: Secangkir saja...

Roxas: Secangkir apa?

Namine: Secangkir Cintamu...

Roxas: ...OHH! I FEEL GOOD...! teroreroreroret... *Joget-joget nggak jelas

Namine: Waduh, Keceplosan...

* * *

Komentar Sobat: Jangan percaya akan jogetan yang tak bermutu seperti itu, yang asli hanya ada di Garfield *Garfield

* * *

Re: Ventus, Aqua, Terra Night scene

Terra: Kenapa si Square Enix gak masukin karakter yang artinya api ke grup kita ya?

Aqua: Hmmh...

Ventus: Soalnya mereka takut nanti Aqua sama si api berantem. Bisa-bisa nggak ada dari mereka yang kesisa karna udah pada ancur gampar-gamparan Keyblade...*Dilempar Aqua ke Parangtritis

* * *

Komentar sobat: Ingat, Ventus pake armor warna hijau... Wah, gawat tuh... *Sora

* * *

Re: Axel dan Xigbar Night Scene

Xigbar: Eh.. Axel! katanya buku Saix the Explorer itu telah diangkat jadi film Animasi ya?

Axel: Iya emang benar...

Xigbar: Kira-kira karakter yang namanya Xigbar jadi siapa ya?

Axel: Lemme memorized it. let's see... Uum... looks Xigbar became Saix's cousin, he's an Animal Rescuer...

Xigbar: Wohoo! Untung masih jadi manusia...

Axel: Yah... Syukurin aja, soalnya di sana kamu jadi manusia, sayangnya di sini kamu malah jadi kambing...

Xigbar: Hah? *ngeliat dirinya ke cermin* ...Huaaaaaaaaaa~aaaaa!

* * *

Komentar sobat: Wakakakakak!*Saix

* * *

Re: Riku dan Xion Night Scene

Xion: Sepertinya kita harus berpisah...

Riku: Iya, sudah larut... Aku pulang dulu ya...

Xion: Tunggu! *Meraih tangan Riku

Riku: Uh... Ada apa? *Blushing

Xion: Aku ingin kau menjaga ini untukku...

Riku: Ini...

Xion: Foto panas Hanay Ken-Ken edisi terbatas!

Riku: *Gubraakk

* * *

Komentar Sobat: Sepertinya Xion telah menjadi Die-Hard fan-nya Wira Sableng...*Roxas

* * *

Re: Roxas dan Xion Night Scene

Xion: Wah, dingin banget yah malem ini...

Roxas: Iya nih, Eh kita main tebak-tebakan yuk!

Xion: Boleh aja! Gunting-Batu-Kertas!

Roxas: Yay, aku menang!

Xion: Nah apa soalnya?

Roxas: Mmmm... Nah aku tahu!, Gini nih aku punya 20 Sea-salt Ice cream, nah, aku bagiin tuh sama anggota organisasi, satu buat Luxord, satu Zexion, satu Xaldin, dua Laxeaus, satu Axel, satu Larxene, satu buat kamu, satu buat aku, satu buat Saix, satu Marluxia, satu Demyx, satu Xigbar, tapi kemudian dia minta satu lagi, satu Vexen tapi dia balikin karna takut sakit gigi, Xemnas nggak mau, yaudah kumakan aja, Eh... ternyata penjualnya ngeberiin aku bonus 5 lagi, kuberiin aja ama Pence, Hayner, ma Olette... tapi si Pence rusuh ngambil semuanya. Nah... pertanyaannya adalah: 10 menit kemudian, berapakah Sea-salt Ice cream yang tersisa di tangan masing-masing?

Xion: *Petrified!

* * *

Komentar Sobat: - Zexion, Berapa? *Axel

- A... Aku nyerah... *Zexion

* * *

Re: Neku dan Shiki Night Scene

Shiki: Kata Sora kau terus mencari-cariku...

Neku: Memang iya...

Shiki: Kukira aku ini bukan apa-apa bagimu...

Neku: Siapa bilang kau itu apa-apa bagiku, aku mencari-carimu cuma mau nagih hutangmu...

Shiki: Yah... dompetku ketinggalan di Shibuya...

* * *

Komentar Sobat: Jauh bener... *Joshua

* * *

Re: Leon dan Aerith Night scene

Aerith: Leon, bisa tolong ambilkan aku wortel, tomat, palu dan paku di sana?

Leon: Hah? kamu mau masak atau ngebenerin kandang, Aerith?

Aerith: Apa ya? ya ampun, aku lupa... *Hantam kepala ke pinggir kompor

* * *

Komentar Sobat: Jangan-Jangan Aerith sudah-... *Yuffie

* * *

Re: Leon dan Yuffie Night Scene

Yuffie: Aku dengar ada jajanan yang laris manis dijual di Pride Island...

Leon: Iya, katanya itu jajan yang isinya banyak, jadi tidak habis-habis...

Yuffie: Aku jadi ingin mencobanya...

Leon: Namanya, Leon Keripik Kentang (Semua sudah tahu nama asli keripik itu)

Yuffie: Aku berubah pikiran... Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuatku mual...

* * *

Komentar Sobat: Padahal kukira kau akan suka snack itu Yuffie...*Aerith

* * *

Re: Riku, Sora dan Kairi Night Scene

Sora: Hei, malam ini kita main game apa?

Kairi: Kita main ini aja! Aku baru beli, judulnya 'The World Starts Without Me'...

Riku: Yah... jangan yang DS-an lah, mending yang PS2 aja, layarnya gedean. Nah, kan Jumat kliwon nih, mending yang horor aja...

Kairi: Wah, boleh juga tuh... Nyaranin apa nih?

Riku: Nih yang baru aja kelar: 'Alone in the Dark-

with Xemnasis...'

Sora dan Kairi: Astaga naga! Sebasah apa celanaku nanti!

* * *

Komentar sobat: Mengapa aku selalu menjadi momok di mata masyarakat ya?*Xemnas

* * *

Re: Roxas dan Namine Second Night Scene

Namine: Ayo Roxas, berusahalah! tinggal beberapa lagi!

Roxas: Iya, tapi berat nih! bantuin dong! *ngangkat-ngangkat karung beras

Namine: Roxas, sebagai calon suami yang baik, kau harus kuat...

Roxas: Oh, okelah kalau begitu! *ngibrit semangat lagi

Namine: Aku... sepertinya keceplosan lagi... *Facepalm

* * *

Komentar Sobat: Aww... so sweet! *Demyx

* * *

-END- Tuberculosis mungkin?

* * *

Wah, kenapa fanfic milik saya jadi ancur gini, yang pasti tidak sebagus cerita yang sebenarnya XD soalnya saya gagal kalo udah soal humor... Oh ya, saya harap semua tau game Alone in the Dark, gamenya Survival Horror mirip Resident Evil, tapi yah kayaknya agak sedikit lebih nyeremin. Sebenernya itu game buat 3DO, tapi biar nggak ribet saya ilegalkan jadi PS2 disini XD. Nggak pernah mainin sih, boro-boro merinding ngedengerin judulnya...

* * *

Author Ngejreng! Waktunya BERAKSI...! yang ada di- *dilempar sepatu oleh massa*

Shiki: Baiklah! kau benar-benar membuatku muak!

Neku: Apaan sih!?

Shiki: Lihat kancing yang ada celanamu itu!

Neku: Memangnya kenapa?

Shiki: Melihatmu cuek saja dengan kancing kendurmu itu!, Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam!

Neku: Heh, Masalah?

Shiki: Masalah besar! Sekarang lepas celanamu sekarang juga!

MidnightSolitaire: Waduh...

Neku: Apa!? yang waras saja dong! di tengah kerumunan gini...

Shiki: Heh, berapa umurmu? lima? kita ini invicible! alias nggak keliatan!

MidnightSolitaire: Hei, Aku bisa melihatnya...

Neku: Tapi kau kan melihatnya!

Shiki: Cukup basa basinya! Celana lepas! *Narik Celana

MidnightSolitaire: *Gulp

Maaf nih nyasar ke TWEWY... (=_=)

* * *

Extra Bonus!

Riku: Eh, ada selebaran apaan tuh? *baca selebaran

Selebaran: "Telah Hilang! Kapak Naga Geni 212 asli bebas tanpa basa-basi. Apabila melihat, mohon hubungi pemilik: no. XIV, Xion. di nomor telephone: 1414141414, Penemu apabila perempuan akan dijadikan saudara, apabila laki-laki akan dijadikan pacar."

Riku: ...! *Aku harus menemukannya!

* * *

Mind to review?


End file.
